Eleventh Prince
by anlaaria
Summary: Destiny has a way of complicating fairytale romances. Suzaku/Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

So, here we go again. This has been sitting on my hard drive for a long time now so I finally decided to share. My thanks to Charis for the beta and untiring support in search for a title.

Don't forget to review! I read each review for motivation and listen to suggestions to help make this fic better. If you like it then let me know...if you _don't_ like it then let me know why! Fic updates and other info can be found on my wordpress account under Anlaaria. It's back online and public.

5/4 EDIT-fixed page breaks that weren't working.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Japanese people fell in love with Lelouch vi Britannia before they really knew him, but once they became acquainted there was no change. If anything his following became that much more fervent once he temporarily took over Area Eleven in place of the disgraced Prince Clovis. By law Clovis still ruled but everyone, even Suzaku, would admit they'd die for Lelouch before they bowed for Clovis. Lelouch was half Japanese and beautiful and he had saved the life of Kururugi Suzaku on live TV, the son of the equally disgraced Kururugi Genbu, former prime minister.

Suzaku had been there to promote the honorary Britannian program, looking sharp in his uniform and smiling despite his nervousness. There had been others there too; a Politician, an actress, the head of a major banking firm and other prominent persons who had managed to make it through the war. Of the incident Suzaku really only remembered three things. The first was that despite the smiles and polite applause there was a feeling of forced cheerfulness that made him uncomfortable. It had been obvious after only a little while that he was the only one truly happy to be there, making his country…or _attempting_ to make his country proud as a young man looking to a new horizon with as much grace and dignity as he could muster, a Japanese turned Eleven turned Honorary Britannian desperately hopeful to shatter the status quo. After the first half-hour of angry glares from the assembled Japanese below Suzaku's nerves had begun to crumble and he was dreading the moment that the two princes would make it to the end of the line. He didn't want to stutter in front of the world.

The second thing he remembered was the third time the Eleventh prince had looked him in the eye. The first contact had only been a sweeping gaze and brief. Suzaku had never seen that particular shade of lavender anywhere but in the Emperor's eyes, and even Charles' weren't so deep, so strikingly lined with thick black lashes, and pale skin. Prince Lelouch had _looked_ like royalty in a way that Clovis didn't. His beauty was unassuming, natural, unlike Clovis' embellishments and grand, sweeping, ridiculous personality. Suzaku hadn't been so much awestruck as he'd been captivated, his nervousness increasing when he imagined looking into that face head-on.

It had been disappointing when the Prince had looked at him again, with a bored glazed stare marring the sheen as he scanned the line.

Then the Prince paused, his eyes sliding back down the line instead of moving forward again. Suzaku had blushed for the first time in a decade, realizing suddenly that he'd been caught staring like the fool he was when he should be waiting respectfully with his arms at his sides and his face forward. Still, he didn't look away, and couldn't bring himself to compound his embarrassment by seeming to be afraid even though he'd never been more nervous in his life.

The third memory wasn't much of a memory at all, just a rush of sensation and instinct that began with the same Prince's sudden lunge as he pushed Suzaku out of the way of a flashing knife. Suzaku felt a prick against his neck and saw a slash of blood. Those lavender eyes winced and for a moment they were pressed together, the prince at his front and the would-be murderer at his back.

Then there had been a cacophony as Suzaku took a hold of the only weapon available to him, shielded the prince, and without looking behind himself, he wasn't able to look, Suzaku struck the assassin through the heart with an ornate, jewel-encrusted sword. He had shoved the body off his back with an elbow, drawn the blade out of its chest and then turned it on the actor who was suddenly too close with some sort of weapon in his hand. Later he would discover it was a derringer and that if he hadn't been there the bullet inside of it would have shot straight through the Prince's head. Instead Suzaku felt a bright pinch of pain in his chest and a hot spray of blood as the tip of the blade cut cleanly through the man's neck. The actor fell back, someone finally screamed, guards jerked forward, and Suzaku dropped the sword. It landed with a clatter and Suzaku was on his knees just as quickly as he asked, "Are you alright?"

The Prince looked just as confused and shocked as Suzaku felt but he had enough wits about him to say, "I'm fine. You've been shot."

"Oh." Suzaku had said, wobbling a little as the world went blurry. He put a hand up to his chest and the fingertips came back crimson and dripping. They both stared at his hand for a moment.

"This is a little awkward," Suzaku slurred, sitting back hard on his heels. Only the prince's grip on his jacket kept him from sprawling into the bloody mess of bodies behind them. Instead Suzaku fell forward and they both landed in a pile, the prince exhaling in a grunt. Their faces were close enough that Suzaku, had he not been losing a significant amount of blood, would have felt a bit…lost.

Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the throne, smiled a little shakily and laughed, "No kidding."

And then, despite his very best efforts, Kururugi Suzaku passed out.

* * *

Saving the life of royalty gave Suzaku access to an entirely different world. He spent most of the Prince's visit recovering in the hospital, watching as Clovis announced reform after reform on the television. Legally he was still in charge of Area Eleven but the media still managed to get a few shots of his brother as he traveled from place to place while surrounded by a solid wall of suspicious knights. By the third day of Prince Lelouch's visit Area Eleven's administration passed integration laws that left most of the nobility with a permanent sneer; no former Japanese could be banned from a Britannian facility in Area Eleven. Suddenly the Japanese were allowed to travel, to go to school if they could afford it and eat dinner wherever the hell they liked.

Becoming an Honorary Britannian was no longer a three-year process. Children born in Area Eleven automatically had honorary status and adults with a job could have a temporary pass while their paperwork went through. After cutting a swath through the convoluted bureaucracy citizenship could be earned in as little as six months.

Unfortunately the Japanese knew that these changes were mostly theoretical, Clovis would never be able to stomach progression, but it was nice to see someone try for once, and a prince no less. Terrorism dipped in ferocity and curiously any event the Eleventh Prince attended progressed without a single hitch while Clovis was still having trouble keeping eggshells and paint off of his various transports. His statue was regularly beheaded.

Suzaku left the hospital with a new scar and, curiously enough, a basket of fruit topped with a large purple bow. The fruit had been delivered by a very tall man with an odd laugh and a lab coat who said a lot of things that Suzaku didn't really understand but seemed to be some sort of positive encouragement to recover quickly. Being in a hospital Suzaku had assumed that the man was one of his many doctors and asked for a little more morphine.

The man said something about not wanting to put foreign chemicals in one of his new parts. Suzaku went to sleep under the assumption that he was hallucinating but when he woke the basket was still there and inconveniently out of reach.

When Suzaku returned to the barracks he was met with a mixture of resentment and…resentment. His fellow soldiers hated that he was in the right place at the right time and his superiors had a serious issue with the fact that an Eleven had done what their best security officers couldn't. When the strange man in the lab coat reappeared he found Suzaku sitting on his bunk, eating an apple and wondering how the hell he managed to get himself into so much trouble. To make matters so much better the hallucination from the hospital showed up grinning.

"Time to go!" The strange man announced, throwing his arms joyously in the air while Suzaku stared. He leaned over to see a much more composed woman standing behind the man and she informed him, while he was being dragged to some sort of transport what was happening was that Suzaku was now Warrant Officer Kururugi, potential pilot for the experimental knightmare frame Lancelot.

Suzaku hadn't said a single word in between the moment he had been retrieved and the moment he was sent up on the towline to get into the machine, but by that time he was too nervous to speak.

There was a 99.97% chance that Suzaku was going to fail miserably and be punted back to the army corps.

"My name is Lloyd, by the way." The scientist said as Suzaku was getting comfortable in the cockpit. Manners finally prompted Suzaku's higher reasoning functions.

"Nice to meet you, Lloyd," Suzaku said breathlessly, "My name's Suzaku."

"So I've been told," Lloyd laughed that odd, wild near-shriek, and said, "Ready to fail?"

"Ready when you are," Suzaku groused back, scowling. From all the sedate, bored faces in the lab it had quickly become apparent that Suzaku was the only one who appreciated the fact that the glass was .03% full. Lloyd laughed again, but a little more sedately and with a curious gleam in his eyes as he smiled.

"I think we're going to get along," Lloyd said, "Let's begin!"

Suzaku showed them what he was capable of doing with just that .03% and when he was finished no one was laughing.

* * *

"Excellent as usual, Kururugi-kun!" Lloyd gave him the thumbs-up sign as Suzaku jumped off the towline of the powered-down Lancelot. He felt dirty and a little sweaty but always satisfied with a job well-done.

"Happy to please." Suzaku sighed, pulling down the zipper of the flight suit. "The environmental controls are broken, by the way."

"That's what I forgot!" Lloyd grinned and began scribbling on a notepad at his side. Walking up the steps Suzaku could just make out, '_He didn't pass out! Again!!! Phenomenon suggests user interface_-'

Suzaku stopped walking and let his head hang, sighing as he started peeling out of his layers. He had found in his time with the R&D lab that it was easier to pretend Lloyd was a well-meaning child who hadn't quite caught on that the ants would catch fire if you tilted the magnifying glass just so, they weren't just bursting into flame because you were looking at them …it was just that some days Suzaku couldn't figure out if he was the ant or the magnifying glass and just sort of wished he could make Lloyd drink some cough syrup and just put him to-

The metaphor seduced Suzaku into a small smile as Lloyd continued running off at the mouth about something that was probably revolutionary, technically speaking, but was entirely wasted on someone who hadn't even finished high school.

Cecile gave him a small but sincere smile before going back to her computer, lines of data running across her screen so quickly that to Suzaku there was nothing but a blur.

Taking it all in, the massive computers, the shining steel walls, and Lancelot standing like a sentry in the middle of the hangar…it wasn't the first time Suzaku wondered why it was he that had been chosen to be a pilot when he knew for sure that there were other Britannians who were potentially just as capable.

Still, it was a start. Suzaku stared at Lancelot and saw more than an exquisite instrument of war. He saw options, he saw a beginning that had started to become more of a fantasy than a dream. Suzaku had forsaken his country for the chance to change another and that was exactly what he intended to do.

Then he got the summons from Pendragon.

* * *

Suzaku was lead through the palace by a servant…butler…immaculately dressed, extremely tall person who looked at him once, turned on his heel, and never acknowledged Suzaku again. From the inside the hallways seemed grander than the white towers outside, high and arcing in a rich dark wood Suzaku couldn't name. There weren't the gilded accoutrements that Suzaku had expected, nor sculpted marble, but the carpet seemed to be a world you could get lost in with miraculous knights, kings and queens re-enacting fables every few yards. Suzaku had never been more nervous just walking, suddenly grateful that Cecil had included a new pair of boots even if they were uncomfortable.

They stopped in front of a simple looking door with a brass doorknob and when one of the two posted guards knocked on it Suzaku felt the blood rush from his face. The butler left and when he was alone the guards began to smirk, glancing at each other as if sharing a private joke.

"It's alright lad," One of them whispered, "As far as I know this one doesn't attack without warning."

The other one added, "Inhale, exhale…that's it, son. Don't listen to him he's full of shit."

Suzaku started feeling less lightheaded when he added, "I've never heard him give any warning."

Suzaku took a breath, didn't faint, and managed to stand tall when a muffled voice announced, "Enter."

They opened the door, suddenly the perfect picture of a perfect pair of protectors and Suzaku walked in, careful to avoid the raised threshold. He didn't want to make his first entrance by falling flat on his face. He stopped a few feet in, careful not to flinch when the door closed behind him.

At first he didn't see where the voice had come from, the window was open and had blinded him, but after a moment of scanning he made out a dark shadow the corner. Suzaku turned towards Lelouch vi Britannia and bowed low, murmuring, "My lord."

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Suzaku tried to regulate his breathing and hold his stance, nothing but the feel of his heart pounding really touching him.

"You do that very well," the prince said, sounding amused, "Come sit with me Warrant Officer Kururugi."

There was a simple thrill in Suzaku's acknowledgment, first his bow, then his name and status. In the space of a few seconds Suzaku felt much more confident in his place and his grasp of the situation. Still, he stepped forward, careful not to look cautious, but letting his eyes adjust before finally standing near a small table. The prince was already seated, an ink pen in his left hand and a document before him. He wrote something in a few elegant movements and then nodded to the chair directly in front of himself. Suzaku pulled it out, sat on it, and waited out the silence.

After adding something to what seemed to be a list the prince finally looked up, not exactly smiling but not passive either; a little inquisitive, maybe amused, and still in possession of the most beautiful eyes Suzaku had ever seen.

The prince nodded to the side where a slim phone was resting on the table.

"Order tea."

Suzaku reached for the phone and the prince began to attend his list again while Suzaku looked for the correct buttons. Under the record of recent calls Suzaku found one marked 'Service'. He pressed the talk button.

After a few rings someone finally answered.

"_What_ Lelouch. I told you I'd be in an appointment with father," The voice was a hissed whisper, "There had better be an uprising or I swear to god-"

Suzaku heard the woman's voice and tone on the other end of the line, a voice every Japanese had become familiar with during the war, and realized that he'd just interrupted Cornelia vi Britannia in the middle of a meeting with the Emperor. People like him had been incarcerated for less.

"My deepest apologies, your highness. I seem to have called the wrong number."

After a moment, "What?! Who is this? Only Lelouch knows this line…if you've done something to him-"

"No, your highness, absolutely not." Suzaku fisted his trembling hand. "The Prince is perfectly fine. I just-"

"Called the wrong number," The Princess said dryly, "Hand the phone to my brother."

Suzaku immediately passed the phone, a hot coal would have been more comfortable in his hand, and was not surprised in the least to see a small smile on the prince's face, though Suzaku, if he were thinking properly, should have been expecting a glare.

"It's me." Lelouch said shortly, turning to look out the window. Of the few words Suzaku heard from the other line none of them were repeatable in polite company.

"It seems I have mistakenly entered your number where the pager for the kitchens should be." Then after a glance over, "Well, if I didn't know better I'd say he was going to combust at any moment."

Suzaku realized that he had blushed again, and knew his face was red-hot even without having to touch the skin. When he was a child he'd been teased mercilessly for the same thing. He was not overly surprised that a prince and a princess would have the same sense of humor as eight year old boys.

"Of course." The prince said, looking oddly pleased. "Shall I hand you over?"

Suzaku felt lightheaded again but he accepted the phone with a calm stare, pulling forward every battle technique he knew to keep an easy head.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"The service number is under Clovis' name."

Suzaku listened to the quiet beep of the line disconnecting and then scrolled down the contact numbers to find 'His Royal Highness 99th Emperor Clovis li Brainless' and connected to the kitchens.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Prince Lelouch would like some tea." Suzaku kept his hysterical laughter under a tight grip.

"Where and what kind, sir?"

Suzaku put a hand over the receiver and asked, "What flavor would you like, my Lord?"

"The usual," He said, "And whatever you'd like, of course."

Suzaku took a moment to take in the room and remember the name of the tea he'd been drinking every morning for the last decade of his life. There was the table, a few couches, a small wet bar, a balcony, and in the mirror on the left-hand wall Suzaku could just make out the open door of a room with a canopied bed in the corner. The bookcase next to it was filled well-used bindings and sizes and shapes of every kind.

"My Lord would like his usual and green tea in the receiving room of his personal quarters."

"It will be up in five minutes, sir."

"The tea will arrive in five minutes, My Lord." Suzaku said, close to sighing when the prince's pleased expression never faltered.

"You know," He went back to his writing, "Of all the hundreds of Japanese I've met not a single one has ever asked for green tea."

Suzaku chose not to respond to what sounded like an observation. Lelouch looked up for a moment, his eyes a quick flash, as he asked, "How did you know these were my quarters?"

Folding his hands on top of the table (one thing Suzaku knew for sure about dealing with important people was that you should never look as if you were hiding something) Suzaku said, "I can see the reflection of your bedroom on the mirror closest to the far wall."

The prince's head lifted, the fastest move Suzaku seen so far, and turned to look at the mirror behind him, his eyes began darting across the room from reflective surface to reflective surface until he was looking at Suzaku with wide eyes. Lelouch stood and walked directly behind Suzaku, returning with a picture frame that he promptly threw off the balcony. There was a small scream of surprise and the tinkling noise of shattered glass before he returned, taking the seat and settling as if he'd never left. The chain of reflection had disappeared with the painting's removal, and the prince murmured, "Thank you."

"Anything, my Lord." Suzaku murmured back, nodding a small bow.

Tea arrived and looking down at the table Lelouch vi Britannia smiled.

* * *

Roughly forty-five minutes after entering the palace, Suzaku had gotten acquainted with Lelouch vi Britannia, had enraged his sister, and interrupted a meeting with the emperor. He had ordered tea, green, made the prince toss a piece of furniture off the balcony and discovered that Lelouch had the same opinion of his brother as the rest of the world did. Suzaku did all of these things with his heart pounding and his blood rearranging into places it shouldn't be while also not staring. When the prince suggested a game of chess Suzaku nearly sighed in relief.

Then he lost spectacularly, the prince frowned a little, and Suzaku's heart was back trying to make an escape through his ribs.

"I want to try an experiment," The prince moved the sculpted ivory and ebony pieces back into their places with ease, and then took away all of Suzaku's pawns except for one. For a moment Suzaku despaired, but the prince only wore a look of concentration, not disgust.

Their next game progressed much more slowly. Suzaku knew the prince was toying with him, but he didn't seem to be deriving pleasure from his inevitable win. He just kept watching the board and every once in a while, when Suzaku took a long, long time to move, he'd glance up at Suzaku's face. Suzaku was distracted enough by the game that the prince's inquisitiveness didn't bother him. Despite his best efforts Suzaku lost again.

"I could have killed your king twenty times," the prince said, picking up the crowned figure, "but I could have only gotten your pawn twice."

Suzaku wondered why it mattered and Lelouch took that one pawn and set it in that vacant space, putting the king where the pawn had rested.

"The king should always lead his people into battle," Lelouch said absently, then he looked up, "Do you agree, Kururugi?"

Suzaku would have squirmed under the stare of any other man, but under the Prince's regard he said only, "I am only a soldier, my Lord… I move where I am played."

"Does this bother you?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

Lelouch took the black king in his fingers and twirled it expertly, his eyes searching Suzaku's for something, but Suzaku couldn't tell what. All he could do was sit and wait.

"You know, I think I believe you." Lelouch set the king down between them with a decisive thump. "Come with me. We're going for a little walk."

* * *

"Do you like mazes?" Prince Lelouch pointed to a high wall of shrubberies that they had happened past without Suzaku really noticing. He'd been far too preoccupied with the prince and looking at all the other wonders that the Britannian palace so casually displayed. Unlike his father's spare but elegant garden everything on the grounds seemed larger than life. The flowers were brighter and bloomed with beautiful bobbing heads, watched over by grand marble figures of beautiful women or noble men, of children and fairytale animals.

Lelouch had gestured absently to a brass rendition of a spaniel, and said, "That's where they buried my dog," and then, smiling at Suzaku's expression, added, "I was eight and completely distraught. I stopped eating and all of that dramatic dribble."

"What was his name?" Suzaku looked at the plaque but time had made the words illegible. When Suzaku stood up he saw that Lelouch had a small, bemused (slightly embarrassed) expression on his face.

"You know, I don't remember."

"Oh." Suzaku could remember every single one of his pet's names. Even the carp that only lived a day.

"Do you think worse of me now?" They started walking again and butterflies took to the air.

"Well, you were only eight, my Lord." Suzaku watched the prince watch him, "And I'm sure you had more pets after that-"

"No, only that one."

Suzaku had started saying something around the likes of, "Um…" when the prince saved the conversation with a hedge-shaped segue.

"Of course." Suzaku sighed in relief. "Everyone like mazes."

The prince nodded, looking as lovely as the garden with the sun shining on his face, his dark hair looking like silk and his eyes bright with some kind of mischief. As Suzaku watched he reached down, plucking a columbine from the ground and handing it forward. For a moment their fingers mingled, the pale skin of the prince's hand making Suzaku's own seem very dark. He felt awkward, calloused and thick-limbed, but Lelouch nodded in satisfaction, saying, "We'll give it up as an offering when we reach the middle. Lead on, Warrant Officer Kururugi."

Suzaku started to get a funny feeling in his stomach, as if things weren't entirely what they seemed. It was odd enough to be suddenly summoned by a prince, an eleventh prince, no less, and it was another thing entirely to be alone with that prince in an enclosed space for what seemed to be no reason at all. He thought of these things, adding up smiles and questions, and the little ways the prince seemed to be saying something without actually saying anything, just watching as Suzaku did what he was asked or told to do with a look in his eyes that wasn't exactly friendly, but…Suzaku noticed that they had taken too many rights, looked up at the sun and backtracked, leading straight and then right again.

Next to him the prince simply strolled, following docilely with his hands in his pockets. With his head tipped forward Suzaku could only see a swing of hair so he could only guess what the look on his face might have been. The whole scenario had started to make Suzaku feel a little nervous. They had spent the whole day together, saved each other's lives, and all Suzaku knew about him was…quite a lot, Suzaku realized, stopping suddenly enough that the prince walked into his back.

"Whoops, sorry." Suzaku didn't want to but he had to grab Lelouch by the waist to keep him from falling over. He was glad to see that the man was only slightly startled as Suzaku set him to rights, not enraged that a commoner had touched his royal personage.

"I got distracted, my Lord, but I think we're getting close to the middle of the maze." Suzaku held up a hand and checked the position of the sun again, "Almost there."

"If you know where we are, what did you get distracted by?" Lelouch watched him keenly, not bothering to acknowledge that he must have been equally distracted to walk right into Suzaku's back when he was already three paces away.

Suzaku knew that Prince Lelouch was an excellent strategist, had an odd sense of humor, wasn't above playing pranks, had the same tea every day, read voraciously, and was curious to the point of distraction. Suzaku also knew that his first impression of poise and authority had been stunningly accurate. Being around Prince Lelouch was addicting, having his full attention was frightening and thrilling. He was brave, brave enough to save a stranger when his own life was on the line. And for Suzaku, invited to this place by this prince, there was no reason for him to be afraid.

"Thank you," Suzaku said quietly, "Thank you for the Lancelot."

The prince smiled, and for the first time since they met he looked _happy_.

"You're welcome." Lelouch said, just as softly.

Then, in a whisper, "You should let me go before people start getting ideas."

Suzaku lessened his hold and confused, looked around saying, "But there aren't any people-"

Then there was the soft brush of fingertips against his neck, sliding against his jaw when Suzaku looked back in surprise. Lelouch was touching his face, brushing his hair back with his thumb and Suzaku's body, much more aware than his brain, tightened its hold on the prince's waist. Leaning forward, his hands cupping Suzaku's jaw, the prince was close enough that Suzaku could feel his breath against his lips, warming them even in the heat of the sunlight. Despite all that Suzaku was simply caught up in his eyes, dark and narrowed with intent as he whispered, their mouths almost brushing together, "Like I said."

Suzaku exhaled shakily and forced himself to look away as he let his hand slip its grasp until they were apart again.

"I'll lead the rest of the way." Lelouch said, smoothing out his shirt as he started forward. "Don't forget the flower."

Suzaku picked the columbine up off the grass with a shaking hand, and when he turned the prince was entirely composed, but still watching with those dark, dark eyes.

* * *

The flower was for Princess Cornelia who was waiting in the middle of the maze with a man standing stiffly by her side. Suzaku gave it over to Lelouch when the prince opened his hand and Cornelia smiled, laughing softly at her younger brother as she told him to sit down. Suzaku stayed near Lelouch, standing a little awkwardly as the man beside Cornelia stared him down.

"Sister, allow me to introduce Warrant Officer Kururugi," There was no trace of the entanglement only minutes ago that Suzaku could see but Cornelia twirled the flower between her fingers with an assessing look in her eyes. "Warrant Officer, Lady Cornelia."

"We've spoken," Cornelia said wryly, giving Suzaku a slow glance, up and down. "Don't worry, I didn't tell the Emperor."

"Thank you, your highness." Suzaku didn't like how weak his voice sounded, but Cornelia had a reputation of despising former numbers, honorary Britannians or not. She ignored him anyways, for which Suzaku was immensely grateful, instead turning back to Lelouch who was smiling in such a way that even Suzaku felt a little provoked.

"I believe we have a wager," Lelouch said, crossing his legs, "Do you agree?"

Cornelia cursed under her breath and then looked to the man behind her. "Sir Guilford?"

"As you wish, my Lady."

"Wonderful." The prince turned, "Suzaku, would you like to participate in this wager on my behalf?"

"Of course, my Lord."

Lelouch had just said his name; Suzaku would have agreed to do pretty much anything. He envisioned many things he might have to do in a wager between a prince and a princess, but when the man next to her started taking off his jacket, Suzaku was fairly sure of the event. Suzaku removed and folded the Cecil's carefully tailored suit, feeling a little self-conscious bare-chested, but leaving the tank top would just be another handle for Gilford to grab.

Sir Gilford stepped forward, also clad in only in his uniform pants and dropped into a stance that was standard military training. Suzaku loosened his joints and prepared his mind for fighting. He ignored the others in favor of staring Gilford in the eye. The man was calm and steady, showing no emotion and none of the smug superiority that Suzaku had deal with every day in the Britannian army.

Still…there was nothing there. Sir Guilford was a knight doing as he was ordered but Suzaku was fighting for the prince. He told himself, wished, hoped that if he won the fight he'd win the prince's favor too, or just the right to be near him. At that moment Suzaku had no other purpose, not to fight but to win, for his own honor and to gain a trust that he desperately wanted.

_If I win_, Suzaku whispered even in his thoughts, _If I win then maybe I won't have to be alone_.

Guilford blinked, almost a flinch, and quickly settled into a different stance, _not _standard military, and Cornelia said, "Go."

Suzaku thought; fountain, three meters tall, Guilford roughly 220 pounds, deep frigid water, two hundred square feet to move, minus the space where the royalty had chosen to sit, mild sunny weather, smooth flagstones.

Guilford darted forward and then followed Suzaku's feint to the left. The space between them was wide open when Suzaku dragged his arm through the fountain's basin and drenched the flagstones between them, turning the surface slick and dangerous. In the back of his mind Suzaku noted Lelouch's delighted laugh, in the process of changing the terrain Suzaku had also changed himself. He ran his hands through his hair to dry his palms, but the rest of his skin was soaking wet. He was also counting on his feet to be rougher than the knight's as he was often forced to practice away from the smooth training ground and on rough cement. Guilford's pampered feet would be like socks on a linoleum floor. Suzaku darted forward, no more playing.

What he knew after thirty seconds: Guilford was built like a fucking _rock_. Still, Suzaku was faster, smaller, and had better reflexes. The few blows he had caught hurt, but nearly five years of being regularly beaten down by Todou had left an impression. His sensei had been a large man too.

Guilford grunted when Suzaku brought his elbow back into his ribs. Both of them, and probably Cornelia, knew that something in there had been cracked, but Guilford pressed on, punching Suzaku hard enough that he had to back into a roll or tend a broken cheekbone. While Guilford's arm was still extended Suzaku's foot was already kicking out, taking Guilford hard in his abdomen and completely unbalancing him. A princess's personal knight should have been able to pull himself together, and Guilford most certainly would have had he not slipped on the flagstones.

Only Suzaku's quick grab kept Guilford from braining himself on the side of the fountain, but even that wasn't gentle. He pulled Guilford closer just to bring his fist up hard into the man's solar plexus. Out of air and landing hard, Guilford was still up on his feet in seconds, swaying a little, but allowing Suzaku to retreat a few steps back and get out of his crouch. He didn't intend on keeping his skull at kicking level.

Then they were at it again, a tangle bodies moving violently from one side to the other. Suzaku caught another hit to the head, but when they moved apart Guilford was favoring his left arm and keeping his weight off of his left ankle. Suzaku felt like he'd been run over by a horse and he was pretty sure that the white dots in his peripheral vision shouldn't have been there. He flexed his left hand and realized some of his fingers were broken, the taste in his mouth coppery. He looked up to see Guilford spit a spray of blood and something that plopped into the fountain's water. Guilford turned his head, Suzaku stared back, and they both exchanged smiles.

Just as Suzaku was about to throw himself up into the fountain again Cornelia walked into the middle of the battlefield, her hand raised. She looked a little bewildered, a little amused, but mostly angry as she turned to face Suzaku with her hands on her hips.

"Who taught you to fight like that?"

"General Todou, your Highness." Suzaku barely kept himself from bowing to his opponent. He almost kept himself from wincing when he had to mention Todou's name, but to his relief and astonishment Cornelia only laughed. For a moment she was comfortable, calm, and Suzaku realized why everyone called her a beauty. Once the intimidation factor was taken away it was easy to see the grace of a princess of Britannia and not only a vicious warrior.

She looked over to Lelouch, and said, "Trial basis."

The prince smiled and twirled the columbine between his fingers.

* * *

"Should I call for a medic, Kururugi?" The prince sat back at his chair and started to write again. All Suzaku could think was that had to be the longest letter ever written by man, the way he was at it so often. He watched for a moment as Lelouch squinted before walking over to pull the chain on a nearby lamp. The sun was beginning to set and the room had darkened considerably. The prince looked up with a slightly startled expression, before saying, "Thank you."

"I should be fine if there's a first aid kit nearby, my Lord."

"Down the hall, left door, in one of the cupboards. Try not to get blood everywhere."

"Yes, my Lord."

Suzaku entered the room carefully, using the hem of his clean undershirt to open the door. The room was everything the hall outside hadn't been. Decorated with large marble columns and a few carved statues, angels, with accents of what Suzaku could only assume was gold. The shower had five different knobs, and next to the enormous bathtub there were row upon row of delicate crystal bottles. The sinks were just as ornate under the largest mirror Suzaku had ever seen. It spanned the whole wall to reveal the entire bathroom in its reflection. He guessed that the prince wasn't the self-conscious type and found a row of cupboards, scenes of gardens and the palace carved into the polished wood.

After a few moments of searching he found a large first-aid kit and a towel dark enough that it wouldn't show bloodstains. He took it to one of the sinks and ran warm water, drenching the towel before holding it up to his face with a sigh. He'd been hit hardest in the face and the warmth, the softness, took the sharp edge off of the pain.

Keeping his eyes closed he tried to dab the dried blood off of his face, the sweat, the dirt and eventually felt as if he wiped away an entire layer of skin. For a moment he looked into his reflection (scratch on his temple, deep purple bruise on his cheekbone, lumps hidden in hair) and smiled a little. Despite a truly incredible beating he'd managed to draw a match with one of Lady Cornelia's personal knights, and in front of the prince no less.

"If you want to you can take a shower." The prince's voice came from the doorway and Suzaku flinched, despite being able to see the entire room, somehow the mirror was angled in such a way that he hadn't known he was being watched. Suzaku looked over, feeling foolish for jumping, but the prince simply looked on.

"No, my Lord. I'm fine, all I need-"

"Let me put it this way," The prince sighed, a bit of a smile turning his lips, "You stink. Take a shower."

"Yes, my Lord." Somehow his blush made the bruises feel worse, he winced a little and the prince went to the cupboards, opened one and threw Suzaku a towel and a fresh bar of soap. Suzaku caught them both with one hand in a brief juggling act that made him smile at himself. When he looked up the prince said, "The cold water is the left-side handle."

The prince was smiling too.

* * *

Suzaku was warm and dressed in a new outfit when he finally exited the bathroom with his cuts cleaned and bandaged and a few of his fingers taped together. He found himself wearing white again. First Lloyd, then Cecil, now the prince…for some reason people like to dress him up in clothing that got dirty whenever he glanced at a patch of grass the wrong way. Looking at the Prince's bowed head Suzaku blushed a little. His dirty clothes had been gone when he stepped out of the shower and it was possible, in a horrifyingly embarrassing way that the Prince may have not only seen him naked, but naked and singing softly as he washed his hair.

Were warrant officers allowed to sing in front of royalty? And in Japanese no less…but the prince was just writing still, this time on a mostly empty piece of thick cream paper. Next to him there was a small red candle burning and what looked to be a heavy ring. In front of that…Suzaku's mouth started to water.

"Come eat," Lelouch said, "If nothing else you've earned a fine meal."

Suzaku didn't need to be told twice. He was on a chair in front of the prince in only a moment, cutting into a thick steak that was so tender and wonderfully flavored that he couldn't help but make a little hum of satisfaction and dig in for more, suddenly ravenous as the warm atmosphere soothed him into a sort of peace. When he had finally cleaned the plate with a swipe of bread he smiled broadly and looked up to see the prince staring, his eyes wide and his mouth open, leaning on the palm of his hand.

"Do they _starve_ you in the army?"

"Ah, no." Suzaku was confused enough that he had to add "My Lord," a few seconds after the statement.

"You-" The prince leaned over, making a little noise of surprise, "_I can see my reflection_."

"…it was really good, my Lord." Was all Suzaku could say, blushing yet again. The prince looked up and they were suddenly very close with Lelouch leaning halfway across the table to look him in the eye.

He opened and closed his mouth, a number of expressions flashing across his face before he settled with a curious, "Tell me, would you like dessert…or perhaps another steak? Are you still hungry?"

Suzaku cleared his throat a little, and managed, "…ah..."

The little growl of his stomach gave him away and Lelouch looked down with wide-eyed astonishment, murmuring, "Well…I suppose that answers the question, doesn't it?"

Then before Suzaku could apologize, his mouth had gone pretty dry, the prince was on the phone again ordering, "Chicken this time…yes…and some sort of-" He made a face at the phone and gestured in the air before concluding, "Pie, I suppose. Do you make that sort of thing? Wonderful…what do you mean, what kind?"

Suzaku bit on his lip hard enough that he nearly re-opened the cut. The prince was looking curious again, saying, "Really?"

His eyes glanced up at Suzaku again and for a moment Suzaku felt normal, just sitting with the prince as he discovered the depth and variety of pie with a bemused look on his face.

"A slice of every kind you have." He said, gesturing again in the air, "Big slices."

For a moment Suzaku was afraid he was going to have to eat half the kitchen when the prince added, "And two forks."

Then, and Suzaku actually had to choke on a laugh, Prince Lelouch froze and blurted, "Toppings?"

Suzaku ducked his head, bit down on his hand, and tried to keep his shoulders from shaking too hard.

* * *

They were halfway through tasting a half dozen different slices of excellent pie when a sweet voice called, "Lelouch…may I come in?"

The prince startled and ended up making a loud slightly choked sound as he tried to speak through a full mouth. After about a quarter hour into the pie festival the prince had found out that the rhubarb pie that he had turned his nose up at originally was a halo short of divine and ordered up the rest. He'd given Suzaku a hard time about having an endless stomach, but he'd managed four large pieces of pie and was already nearly halfway through the rhubarb, whipped cream and all. Once Suzaku had found himself to be actually full, and he couldn't remember the last time that had been the case, he'd just nibbled on the chocolate cream and watched as the prince very princely stuffed his face.

He sent a look to Suzaku and started to re-try chewing and swallowing.

"Come in." Suzaku called, looking over his shoulder at the door. It opened to reveal a pale face and a silky spill of pink hair.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still having-" Then she looked at the disaster on the table, her eyebrows nearing her hairline as Lelouch made a bad job of trying to discretely wipe off his face. Finally he just sighed, letting his fork drop back into the dish, "Come in, Euphemia."

The door opened further to reveal a beautiful young lady in a frilled gown. She smiled warmly in his direction and Suzaku stood, bowing and catching his chair before it could tip over from the sudden movement, "Your Highness."

"May I present Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch stood and moved a chair from the side to the table, "He's the young man who saved my life while I was on tour in Area Eleven."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Euphemia vi Britannia fairly skipped to his side, extending a hand that Suzaku held gently, kissing the air just above her skin. She giggled again, clapping her hands together when he stood, "Wonderful! Don't you think, Lulu? You're perfect, Suzaku…may I call you Suzaku? Wait, I've heard that Elevens usually say their names-"

"He's not an Eleven," Lelouch stood and took his sister by the elbow, "He's an honorary Britannian. I'm sure he'll be thrilled if you call him by his first name."

Euphemia sat very gracefully as the prince pushed in her chair.

"Thrilled and honored," Suzaku returned, smiling helplessly as the girl surveyed the table with a small noise of awe.

Lelouch took his seat again and Suzaku followed, waiting for some kind of cue as Euphemia took a fingertip of whipped cream and put in her mouth.

"Lelouch, I thought you hated sweets?" She took another finger-full and smiled when her brother blushed, looking down at the remnants of what used to a pie. "Rhubarb?"

"Yes," Lelouch sat back in his chair, "It's not so sweet."

"Hm," She agreed after stealing the used fork and trying some of her own, "Very good."

"Shall I have some brought up?" The Prince looked a little exasperated, a little embarrassed, but his face closed off completely when Euphemia declared-

"Oh, no! I just came to meet your Knight!"

It had been close in the doorway at the beginning of the afternoon, but this time Suzaku jerked his face towards the Princess and very nearly fainted. The world went fuzzy around the edges before he finally took a deep breath and focused on Euphemia, listening intently as he forced himself to breathe. If it was true--

"Cornelia said he was very handsome and polite," She continued to twitter, between little tastes, "And you should have seen the look on Sir Guilford's face! I thought she was kidding when she said he was an Eleven, but here you are-"

She finally looked up at Suzaku and her smile turned from sudden confusion to a horrified blush as she looked back to her brother.

"Oh, dear. You haven't told him. Lulu, I'm so sorry…"

What steadied Suzaku was the small expression of disappointment that glanced across the Prince's face as he said, "No, Euphemia. I'm afraid I got sidetracked by dessert."

"Oh, Lulu," the princess said, her eyes gleaming wetly as she repeated, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," The Prince smiled warmly and patted the back of her hand, "Now, let's finish while you tell me about your day."

Suzaku did his best to look calm and normal when she glanced back to him, going as far as to take another bite of his pie while he and the Prince didn't look at each other. She smiled a little sadly and did as she was told, outlining a day of lessons; school, embroidery, etiquette, horseback riding, foreign languages, and finally dinner with her sister. The prince commented where he should, agreed and disagreed, but it was all with a flat look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really in the room.

"Oh, and I spoke briefly with Nunnaly."

A spark of life came back to Lelouch's face as he asked, "And how is she doing?"

"Very well," Euphemia smiled and stood, "She asked me to tell you she's having a splendid time and will call you soon."

Again Lelouch rose and helped Euphemia out of her chair, but even Suzaku could tell that his smile was a little false. Suzaku stood and bowed, giving his farewells and very suddenly they were alone, the door shut and locked by the Prince's hand. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up what Suzaku saw to be his writing supplies and the many sheaves of paper. Suzaku tried to help but the Prince batted his hand away and cleared the plates himself, wiping a cloth over their half of the table before setting the papers down.

They were close, sitting shoulder to shoulder, and just like that, not even touching, Suzaku felt as if they were back inside the maze with the Prince's fingers trailing over his face. Suzaku took the paper that was handed to him in silence and began to read.

_June 25th '52, noon---24th interview for a personal knight_

Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku, 17 years old 5'9" brown hair, green eyes and of Japanese origin

_He acted quickly and effortlessly in Japan, not a single wasted movement and moved swiftly enough to use the decorative sword for something useful. He either has a sense of humor or the blood loss was worse than it seemed. He was watching me from the first moment I stepped on the platform, but not with any sort of intent. It wasn't uncomfortable to be looked at by him._

_The bow is obviously practiced, but perfect. With further use his etiquette could be exquisite. He's nervous but seems to be handling it well. He's waited for nearly five minutes now and hasn't fidgeted once. Waiting seems to be natural to him then, and patience, he hasn't simply picked an object to stare at like the others. He's watchful as he waits. _

_He uses the phone better than I do, apparently, and takes sudden orders well even though he's unfamiliar with the protocol. Obviously terrified when Cornelia answered, but he never stuttered for even a moment. Again, his manners were impeccable. He was amused about the 'Clovis' joke, but wasn't overt about it. He already has a grasp on Clovis apparently. Does this mean he has good judgment with people or that Clovis is really so much of a fool that everyone can tell?_

_Had an effortless -and slightly worrying- grasp of my quarters. Does he regularly look into the reflection of a reflection of a reflection? That habit could be a security risk if he's motivated by something other than service-_

_-but he asked for green tea. Will continue interview._

_Horrible at chess, but he doesn't play like anyone I've ever seen. Interesting results, at least, and it's possible he could be taught. That might be interesting considering his view as a 'piece'…a knight indeed, or at least not a pawn. His honesty reminds me what honesty is supposed to look like. I'm a little alarmed to realize that I've so easily forgotten. _

_He enjoyed the gardens. I think he studied every petal we walked past. I still can't remember that dog's name. At least the man is politic enough not to call me a poor pet-owner even if he's thinking it, though I suppose it was my fault for asking when I already knew the answer. Still…what else have I forgotten?_

_He has an excellent grasp of position and subtle leadership. He wasn't thinking about it when he had to adjust his speed to meet my own. __He__...I couldn't...__It's possible...__ Never again_ _. He didn't initiate and shouldn't be discounted for reacting._

_Beat the shit out of Guilford. Excellent grasp of close-combat tactics with his use of terrain. Even Cornelia was surprised when he doused the fighting-grounds and later jumped up into the fountain for an aerial advantage. If he played chess like he fights… excellent form and a beautifully savage performance. Cornelia won't say so but she's green with envy that I found him first. I think he may have saved Guilford's life but it went too fast to tell._

_I'd be safe with him. I feel safe just knowing he's in the other room and he's followed every order and completed every task I gave him without a moment's hesitation. It's possible that Earl Asplund wasn't over exaggerating his performance with the Lancelot. I made the right choice. It's surprisingly breathtaking to be looked at like that when.... He knows when to say 'thank you'._

_Good singing voice._

_I'm not sure his superiors are treating him well. It's been three minutes and he's nearly done with his double-portion dinner. I think I'd like to _

_Interview completed. Score: 100%_

_I don't think he'll say no, he seems to need... and he's perfect for the job._

_End of entry. June 25th DM '42, eight P.M._

Suzaku was crying even before he had finished reading. What fragile control he'd had halfway through was lost with the single sentence…'I'd be safe with him'. That was all it had taken for him to need to quietly wipe his cheeks to keep his tears off of the parchment. The final paper that was presented had the Prince's signature with his personal seal positioned perfectly at the side.

"Please," The Prince whispered, "I…Please be my knight."

"Yes." Suzaku finally whispered when he had breath, and he wasn't ashamed of his own unsteadiness, not when the prince's sudden grip on his wrist was tremulous. He pulled Suzaku's hand down to the table, so Suzaku's right came up to catch his slow tears. The prince took hold of that hand too, pushing it away only to cup Suzaku's jaw and turn his ducked face up and to the side.

"Why?" The prince asked, grief and confusion on his face as he thumbed a tear off of Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku could only do his best to smile as he grasped the Prince's hand and pressed his palm over his own heart. Violet eyes lost their confusion and began to shine in the low light, Suzaku let his hand pause and waited pushing the one in his hand against his chest until the Prince's own hand rose. Long fingers traced the back of Suzaku's hand, against his wrist and Suzaku watched the prince watch these touches and felt some kind of indescribable joy and rushing relief when his own hand was pressed against Lelouch vi Britannia's heart.

After a long moment their hands both fell away. Suzaku turned his face away in embarrassment as the prince allowed him to compose himself into a state of full comprehension. When Suzaku was finally dry-eyed and mostly steadied he was handed the Prince's elegant pen.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would sign as you did when you were young, but you don't have-"

Suzaku was slightly out of practice but his hand was true as he shifted his grip on the pen and wrote his name in their well-loved characters. For a moment it was as if he was truly home.

When he looked up the…_his_ prince was smiling beautifully with upturned lips and nearly unbearable honest violet eyes. They embraced for a moment and Suzaku couldn't ever figure out who moved first, but that was more telling than a signed name. That warm touch was a bond that could never be broken by a simple rip.

"You've had a very long day." Lelouch pulled back, still gentle with his hands and his body as he turned to find his phone. He glanced back for only a moment, just in time to catch Suzaku run a finger against Lelouch's seal. Suzaku then went to consolidate their dinner plates, listening as Lelouch ordered maid service, medium-sized cotton pajamas and new sheets and pillows for his guest room. When he was finished he went over to his desk to produce two more documents bearing his seal and signature.

"That will be my copy, this one will be yours, and the last will be sent to Cornelia. She has been chosen to oversee my education and will take care of the formal papers needed to truly make you a knight of the land." Lelouch turned with something of a wicked smile, "_Sir_ Kururugi."

Suzaku registered his words and blushed with pride, standing straight before bowing.

"My Prince." He felt a little giddy, grinning as he stood. Lelouch was suddenly very close, pressing a rolled document into his hand, and making deep, breathless eye contact before murmuring, "My Knight."

At that moment, so intimate despite the lack of even touch, Suzaku wanted desperately to be the type of person Lelouch was allowed to kiss, but he smothered the thought ruthlessly, just as delighted with a breath of laugh against his mouth.

A knock on the door separated them, but slowly, not as if they had been doing something to make them bolt apart.

Suzaku nodded a bow and asked, "Is there anything you need, my lord?"

Lelouch looked up with an easy, nearly normal glance as he said, "I'd prefer it if you come sign this now rather than later. I'd like to catch Cornelia before she retires for the evening. You should accompany me."

"Yes, my Lord." Suzaku ignored the girls who were moving swiftly through the room and went over to the desk and, very carefully wrote down his name in practiced English. He knew that anything else would displease the prince and enrage the princess. Lelouch laid down his own signature whispered, "Done well, Suzaku."

"You'll need to sign your own copy," Lelouch said, passing it forward as he threw a bit of sand across the drying ink. He handed it so easily that when Suzaku looked down he nearly gasped in surprise. The document he held was in flawless Japanese, a work of fine art if he were to show it to a practiced calligrapher.

Lelouch's signature looked beautiful and odd with its casual curves and though it could have looked silly the result was a moment of elegance. Suzaku once again wrote his name in the same characters as before, knowing that he couldn't mar the singular beauty by writing down his bare English letters.

"Thank you, my Prince," Suzaku whispered, pulling his hands away as Lelouch carefully spread some sand over the wet ink. When it had all dried he blew the ink off so that both signatures remained perfect, not one area smudged.

"My knight," Lelouch whispered in return. Both of them, Suzaku thought felt a certain thrill with this secret between them, "Are you ready to brave my sister?"

"For this I would brave the devil himself." Suzaku said, resolute. Lelouch chuckled, sending over a small smile.

"Cornelia's not the devil, but sometimes she's a close second."

Suzaku walked in front of Lelouch to open the door, shutting it quietly before following only a few paces away to the right.

One more obstacle, and Suzaku…Suzaku grinned and almost started crying again…he wouldn't be alone anymore, or lonely, but devoted to a man he already half-loved. And it was possible, Suzaku thought, remembering the struck through comments, that maybe Lelouch was just a little in love with him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Charis who listens to all of my ideas and then fixes them!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Standing to the side Suzaku watched as Lelouch presented his sister with a thin portfolio that she accepted and promptly threw across the room.

Guilford picked up the folder and Cornelia yelled, "I said _trial basis_, you little fool!"

Suzaku stood a little taller, straightened his posture, and the Prince frowned a little.

"Why, so you can snatch him up the second I'm not looking?"

Cornelia pressed her lips into a thin line but didn't defend the accusation.

"Tch," She sat back in her chair with a scowl, and ordered, "Sit or I'll have you thrown out."

The Prince sat and all three bystanders watched keenly as the Princess pulled a small folder out from behind her and passed it over to Lelouch who opened it and immediately began to read.

"You should have done better research." Cornelia looked satisfied as Lelouch glanced up with cool eyes and went back to reading. "Still want him?"

"I don't see why not." Lelouch snapped the folder shut. "I already knew most of this, and would have guessed the rest in short order."

"He's practically illiterate!" Cornelia looked like she wanted to throw something again as her hand inched towards a nearby vase. Suzaku was first very confused and ashamed, and then worried that the Prince was about to get a dozen roses in the face. He looked up from the vase to Guilford who shook his head almost imperceptibly, his lips turning upward a few millimeters.

"He reads and writes Japanese perfectly well," Lelouch crossed his legs and sat back, steepling his fingers in front of him with his elbows on the chair arms. He eyes were narrowed, and his look dark as he confronted his sister. "He speaks English fluently-"

"He has an accent," Cornelia huffed. Suzaku winced.

"Barely noticeable, Cornelia. You're stretching."

"He hasn't even finished algebra," Cornelia replied primly, her smile sharp. "And his written reports look like they belong to some dyslexic middle-schooler."

Lelouch looked like he was suppressing a laugh as he countered, "He can dismantle bombs, pilot a knightmare, and operate any weapon handed to him with nearly perfect aim…and you think I'd drop him because of his _penmanship_?"

"Knights have to have certain standards, Lelouch," Cornelia said, leaning back negligently, "I won't approve."

"You will approve," The Prince's voice had dropped into something dark, nearly chilling. "I have claimed Kururugi Suzaku as my knight and now he will be fit for nothing else."

Cornelia and Lelouch stared at each other for a long time, never blinking. Suzaku felt as though he was involved in one of the Prince's chess games but this time, and somehow it comforted him, Suzaku was not another player but his Prince's piece.

Finally Cornelia held out her hand and Guilford handed over the portfolio along with a pen. She opened and read the only document inside, nodding a few times before finally putting her name down in a large flourish. After snapping it closed she looked back to Lelouch.

"He will attend classes with you during your studies but will work with a separate curriculum. It's been a long time since a commoner was tapped for knighthood, so he'll need to be prepared by the inevitable backlash from both his status and his," Cornelia made a face," –_heritage_."

Lelouch sighed and stood. "You're such a snob Cornelia. Ultimately the sum of the mainland is less than the sum of the Areas. By the time you're dead Britannia will be made entirely of the honoraries."

Lelouch found four tumblers in the corner cupboard and began to splash ice and alcohol in varying sums. He put these on a small tray and brought them over and Cornelia said, gruff, "Then thank god I'll be dead. Sit down you two, and have a drink."

Suzaku sat at the empty space beside his Prince and Guilford sat beside his lady. They both watched as Lelouch handed out glasses. Suzaku was not very surprised to see that the amount of liquid in Cornelia's glass was significant. Lelouch handed him a glass of moderate amount, mostly ice and took one for himself.

"Well, I suppose we should toast this damn thing." Cornelia shook out her hair and undid the buttons to her jacket, scowling fiercely in Suzaku's direction the entire time.

"Um," Suzaku didn't want to say anything…but there were some things that had to be said. He found himself suddenly surrounded by staring eyes, and knew he was blushing when he said, "I'm not old enough to drink alcoholic beverages, your Highness."

Cornelia caught his attention because she was the first to react, pursing her lips a little, before thinning them back down to a line, until they twisted again. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed as she made a choking noise, as if she was trying to clear her throat. The Princess' shoulders jerked and the liquid in her cup nearly sloshed over the side when her hand spasmed a little. Suzaku had just enough time to panic that he'd injured her somehow as her cheeks began to pink.

Lelouch sighed and Cornelia burst into laughter so suddenly and so loudly that Suzaku flinched back, nearly dumping his cup on the couch. After a few moments the Princess had to wipe the tears from her eyes, before giggling to herself, "Not old enough…"

"I wasn't making a joke," Suzaku whispered to the Prince, "I really am too young to drink. I just turned seventeen last-"

He was cut off when Cornelia snatched his collar and pulled him forward, nearly costing him his balance..

"Are you saying you've never had any alcohol?"

"Well," Suzaku winced a little. "Once at a party I drank some fruit punch that didn't taste right, but I spit it out, so-"

A hand up to her mouth, she had fingers just as long as Lelouch's - Cornelia li Britannia, the terror of every Area in Britannia, started to giggle uncontrollably. Suzaku looked to the Prince but he only shrugged a little, sitting back into the lush leather couch as he took small sips of his drink, looking calm and completely composed.

Finally, still smiling and laughing a little Cornelia took off her coat and visibly relaxed, uncrossing her legs as she took a healthy swig of her own drink. From the look on her face Suzaku started to feel a little nervous and more so when Guilford smiled behind his glass before drinking.

"I, Cornelia li Britannia third Princess of the land, hereby order you, Sir Kururugi, to drink until you are very drunk."

Suzaku was a soldier, Cornelia was a lady of the empire, and Lelouch didn't seem to have a problem with the order.

"Yes…your Highness…" Suzaku felt like he wanted to cry a little when he brought the glass up and immediately jerked back from the smell. Cornelia and Guilford were watching avidly, leaning forward in their seats. Suzaku didn't need to look back to see that the Prince was watching too, lazily and maybe smiling a little, but still watching.

Suzaku stopped breathing through his nose and finally, carefully took a gulp—

-and promptly spit half of it on the floor, coughing hard to the sound of the Princess' hysterical laughter and Guilford's snickers.

"He wasn't lying. Are you happy now Cornelia?" Suzaku was comforted greatly by the soothing motion of the Prince's hand on his back.

"Of course not," Cornelia sat back and emptied her glass, handing it over to Guilford. "Get him something he'll be able to drink, Guilford."

Guilford rose, and Suzaku concentrated on Lelouch's touch, so by the time he was handed a cold glass he was able to sit up and breathe without wheezing.

"Orange juice?" Suzaku took a sip and just like the punch it tasted a little…off, but palatable. The Prince gave a heavy sigh and his hand slipped back to his own lap. He looked a little sleepy, his smile soft and his body loose.

"Baby brother can't hold his drink," Cornelia chuckled and when Guilford returned to his spot he sat a little closer than he had before, his thigh nearly touching Cornelia's. Suzaku looked away casually but when Cornelia caught his eyes again there was something a little extra in her smile.

"Drink up, Kururugi…I want to see what you're like without your inhibitions." She chuckled, "You don't really know a man until you drink with him."

Suzaku didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He just locked eyes with Cornelia and finished his juice, again…and again…and aga-

* * *

"You're unnatural," The Prince said, a hand shadowing his eyes. "I mean, really."

"I'm sorry you don't feel well," Suzaku said softly. "I'm told this helps, my lord."

Suzaku handed over a large glass of water and two white pills and Lelouch downed them immediately, finished with a weak groan. Suzaku wanted to say something upbeat but had the distinct feeling that he would probably lose a few fingers in the process. The way Lelouch was glaring suggested a certain degree of homicidal rage that Suzaku was keen on avoiding.

However, "Lady Cornelia told me to inform you that lessons start at nine." Suzaku couldn't help it. "And that you can only get the negatives back if you show up at the upcoming ball."

Lelouch groaned pitifully. "Fine. That witch…ugh. I'm taking a shower. Obviously you've had yours. Are you an early riser as well as possessing a stomach of iron?"

"All soldiers are, my Lord."

Finally letting his hand drop Lelouch made eye contact, looking wan and pale. All Suzaku could think was that it made his eyes even more magnificent, brightened by the sun and free of the restraint of everyday life. The Prince sighed again and slipped from beneath the covers, putting a hand to the bedpost to steady himself, just as Suzaku caught his elbow.

"Do me a favor and order tea… and while you're at it tell them to bring you something to wear. If you're going to school you need proper clothing."

"I have my uniform," Suzaku murmured, "it really isn't necessary to-"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, and Suzaku ended, "Yes, my Lord."

"Brown is ugly." Was all he said before disappearing into the bathroom. "I'm not going to let my knight gallivant around being poorly dressed."

"Yes, my Lord."

The shower turned on and Suzaku sighed. The Prince's idea of fashion fit him well, but it was definitely _unique_. On a person like Suzaku silks and ornamentations would look ridiculous and feel costume-like. And how was he supposed to run or, hell, move in a skin tight-

"Yes, the Prince would like tea this morning," Suzaku said to the voice that answered the service line. "and coffee for me, if you don't mind. Black."

"Of course, my Lord. Is there anything else?"

"Well, you don't have to call me that, for one," Suzaku felt uncomfortable with honorifics he didn't deserve. "And the Prince said something about…proper clothing."

"What should I call you if not, 'My Lord'?" The man sounded a little amused, and far younger when he strayed from the usual script. "It's easier than Warrant Officer Kururugi."

"That is a bit of a mouthful." Suzaku agreed, smiling. "Sorry."

"That's no problem at all, my Lord… also, I'll send for the tailor. Lady Cornelia called him last evening, so there are already garments waiting."

Suzaku whispered even though the shower was still going, "The Lady? Thank god…and thank you."

"Anything my lord, your tea will be up in a few moments. I've also sent up a bite of breakfast. We're under standing orders to feed you whenever possible. There was a stir in the kitchens last night. Cook is delighted with the challenge."

Suzaku laughed again just as the shower stopped, "I have to go. Thanks."

"Good Luck, Sir Kururugi."

The line went dead and there was a knock at the door that Suzaku answered, making sure the table was cleared as a young lady set down a tea service and a breakfast sandwich that had Suzaku's mouthwatering.

"I'm going to get fat." He murmured idly, nodding his thanks to the young lady who curtsied with a wink.

"A few more pounds wouldn't hurt." A voice brought Suzaku's head to the side as a short man with a garment bag stepped into the room. "Is the Prince here?"

"Getting ready for the day." Suzaku said, watching the white bag warily. "Ah, about this clothing thing-"

"A standard school uniform, sir, with certain added accoutrements." Another man whom Suzaku assumed was the tailor followed and opened the bag, revealing a navy two-piece uniform that made Suzaku sigh in relief. There were unnecessary embellishments, fleur-de-lis, gold piping and the like, but when he looked close enough Suzaku grinned. The belt, also embellished, had a gun holster, and the other side…

"Obviously you're going to have to remove your sword when you sit, but that can certainly be arranged." The man's assistant pulled the top out, and the tailor undid a few catches, showing that there was a carefully hidden zipper near the waist to hold an extra clip or whatever tools Suzaku desired.

"We can change the jacket to make room for an inner holster, if you'd like, but the side holster is mostly concealed by the length of the uniform. Lady Cornelia left that to your preference."

"That's fine. I might want a back-up if you haven't already planned that."

The tailor grinned, showing off white, crooked teeth and dimples.

"At the ankle, my Lord."

Suzaku nodded and the assistant handed over a case that the tailor put on a seat. Open it revealed enough weaponry that Suzaku actually grinned, pulling out the automatic to check its weight, and then popping in the clip. It was an officer's standard weapon so he knew how to use it, but never had the rank to actually pull the trigger. Cornelia was giving him an unspoken compliment along with a dagger and a small back-up gun.

"Somebody is having fun." Lelouch said dryly, walking up to inspect the uniform that was nearly identical to the one he was already wearing. He frowned at the tailor before adding, "Exceptional work as usual, Haws."

"Thank you, my lord," The man grinned and bowed. "The rest of your order should be arriving shortly."

"Is there any need for alteration?"

The tailor looked at Suzaku speculatively for a moment before answering, "None, my Lord."

"Wonderful. Go away."

"Yes, my Lord."

Suzaku was a little taken aback by Lelouch's tone but Haws walked out with a grin and as soon as he was gone Lelouch smiled a little, as if a joke had been made but he wasn't allowed to laugh. He took the blue fabric between his fingers and smiled.

"Perfect." He murmured, "But we shall have to have you fitted for other occasions as well. There's a ball coming up, after all."

Suzaku felt a little nauseous for a moment at the thought of dancing…but it couldn't be that difficult could it? As a child he had never been allowed to the grand dinners his father had been invited to every year, though he'd heard stories which made the occasions almost mythical to a young boy's mind…but the Prince was still smiling and the day was beautiful, so Suzaku counted his blessings and ate breakfast with Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

"Can you play an instrument?"

"Um. The bugle."

The man made a noise like Suzaku had just hit him with an iron pipe, his bushy eyebrows furrowing into one long caterpillar. Dr. Fetch was a very tall man who was very annoyed at having to teach a very ungifted student while the Prince sat only meters away being brilliant with a much kinder looking gentleman.

"For a little while I was forced to play the shamisen…but that didn't end very well…and then I tried the piano-"

"And what exactly made you cease your piano lessons?"

Suzaku cleared his throat, blushed, and murmured, "I maybe broke my instructor's fingers. On accident."

Dr. Fetch turned a little pale and grunted a few times.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Suzaku had the sudden feeling that he'd been very, very bad and was about to get punished for it. The doctor stared down his nose, which was easy since he was much taller, and Suzaku bit his lower lip. After a moment of dutifully trying to remember any other instrument-based traumas, Suzaku said, "Once at a festival they let me hit one of the big drums-"

The doctor closed his eyes and buried his face in his palms with a low moan. After a moment of recovery he stood tall again, taking a deep breath, saying, "I think for now we'll avoid the musical section of your education."

"That's fine with me, Professor." Suzaku sighed, "I'm not sure I'd have much use for that sort of thing."

Not for the first time the man looked down at the gun on Suzaku's hip and swallowed nervously, his hands fidgeting slightly at his sides.

"Alright, something useful then." Dr. Fetch looked back up into Suzaku's eyes, "Foreign languages. What do you know?"

Suzaku smiled, a little relieved, "Well, English, obviously-"

He was cut off by a sudden, thunderous frown as the doctor snapped, "Young man, in Britannia English is most certainly _not_ foreign."

They stared at each other long enough that the two in the corner hushed, looking over to catch the disturbance.

"My humblest apologies, Professor." Suzaku said, imagining that he was still in the brown uniform as his heart began to pound in panic. "I know various phrases in up to seven foreign languages. One of them is: Put your hands up or I'll shoot. Another is: Surrender now, we have captured your leader. Others are: 'If you do not comply your comrades will be executed', 'Drop to the ground and put your hands behind your head', 'We will not hesitate to use lethal force' and 'You are now a prisoner of Britannia, bow to the flag or be put to death'."

Suzaku could only have been more monotone if he was in salute and staring down a rifle, but as it was they were only in a large room full of books and sunlight. Still, Suzaku knew that if the doctor wanted to he could have Suzaku's Britannian status revoked for such a simple statement. Instead he was sweating slightly and trying to tear his eyes away from Suzaku's gun.

From the corner, sounding slightly amused, Lelouch said, "He should probably start with French."

* * *

They stopped for lunch around twelve thirty, the professors going one way and the students going the other, but the two groups still in plain view of each other. Suzaku was slightly surprised when all Lelouch ate were some crackers with his tea but it didn't stop him from devouring his own meal; a sandwich bigger than his hand span and a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"You know," Lelouch murmured, looking over his shoulder, "I believe you've terrified that man."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Suzaku whispered back. Lelouch gave him a look and Suzaku responded, "…I had to. I accidentally said that English was a foreign language and he…well, he…"

"Spit it out, Suzaku." Lelouch looked, for a lack of better word, concerned.

"My Lord," Suzaku could barely even hear himself. "My status as an honorary Britannian could be revoked over something like that."

Lelouch didn't reply, but he set his tea cup down much more slowly than needed, his head dipping forward. Like that Suzaku couldn't see his face, but he could read the tenseness in the Prince's hands and shoulders and began to worry.

"A little thing like that?"

"Yes, my Lord." Suzaku crossed his hands on the table. "Most civilians would let it slide, but in front of an officer or a nobleman…If he wanted he could have me jailed and tried for treason."

"So you intimidated him instead." The Prince laughed, barely a breath of air. "By telling him the truth, incidentally."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You don't sound very proud." The Prince finally looked up and Suzaku sighed to see a smile on his face. "You should be."

"I don't like making people afraid." Suzaku finished his milk. "I don't like being afraid."

"Karma?" The Prince laughed. "Does this mean you're expecting something in return?"

Suzaku didn't say anything and he didn't have to, no one had ever accused him of being able to hide his feelings. The Prince leaned forward with a small amazed look on his face, amazed and _intrigued_.

"You're superstitious?" He said it like Suzaku had just fallen to earth from the sky. "Do you …wear amulets?"

Lelouch laughed, low and interested as he pushed his tea cup forward. The Prince leaned close and asked, "What do you see?"

Suzaku ducked his head and pressed a smile into a thin line, opening his eyes wide as he carefully examined the fragile teacup. It was very light and beautiful, but Suzaku had to wonder how the Prince could even lift the cup when it was full without the handle breaking. Nevertheless Suzaku took hold and carefully turned it towards the sun. The lacquered porcelain was even more beautiful in the daylight. He felt a familiar pressure against his shoulder as the Prince leaned close.

He smelled wonderful. Like…lavender maybe, or something lighter. The only reason Suzaku didn't bury his nose into Lelouch's hair was because he was having a little too much fun. The Prince had shown a small sense of humor but what Suzaku was about to do…he tipped the cup slightly and gasped.

"What?" The Prince was interested but Suzaku heard the skim of, if not mockery, then certainly pleasure being taken at the thought that that Suzaku was half the way to being ridiculous, and he sounded as though he was about to inform Suzaku of that particular detail. Suzaku made a few faces he had seen an old fortune-teller make, murmuring a little, before he gasped again, putting a hand to his chest.

The Prince moved in close, "What is it? What do you see?"

Suzaku turned, looked him in the eyes and smiled a little, "Soggy tea leaves, my Lord."

Lelouch's face went through a number of expressions (some that were worrying) before settling with an expansive sigh and a rueful look as he took the cup and poured himself another glass of tea.

"I deserved that," He murmured. "I apologize."

Suzaku just sat back, enjoying the sun, "I'm not superstitious, my Lord, and not really that much interested in karma…but there are certain things that hurt the soul when you do them." He leaned in more closely. "I've frightened him, yes, but now I have to worry about how he'll react. I have to worry that there hasn't been something in his life that would make him want to destroy someone who scares him."

"I see the logic in that," The Prince murmured, "but still…you were afraid because Britannian sentiment has been proven untrustworthy when it comes to the Areas …will there ever be a backlash for that? Will Britannia ever tremble over the mistreatment of Honorary Britannians?"

The Prince wasn't heading for some kind of entrapment, Suzaku knew that much from the tone of his voice, but once again his curiosity was on display. He looked to Suzaku for an answer with intense, dark eyes, giving them a breath of privacy with the forward swing of his hair.

"I joined the army with a goal in mind." Suzaku said, leaning on his hand, "I'd make my way to the top by being the very best, someone my superiors couldn't just put off to the side-"

"And succeeded admirably."

"-Thank you, my Lord. I wanted to change Britannia from within to make it a safer place for people like me, people trying to win a new life after losing the war."

"Very well said." The Prince put his cup down, but didn't stop staring.

"That was my goal. I don't know how it would have come to pass, but I'd hoped-"

The Prince put his hand up, and asked, "That _was_ your goal…then what is your goal now?"

Suzaku didn't have to think but he smiled first, with all the warm feelings that backed up the statement, showing all the awe and wonder and admiration that he felt when looking into his Prince's eyes.

"To guard you and support you as you become the man you want to be."

When Lelouch paused the world seemed to take a breath, watching as his thin fingers mingled with each other, as he looked away from Suzaku and far away…as if to divine his future in the reflection of a tea cup.

"Suzaku" Lelouch whispered, "You give me a heavy weight to bear."

Suzaku leaned forward until Lelouch was forced to look him in the eye. The Prince seemed very troubled, his eyes drifting away as soon as they could.

"I'll bear that weight, my lord, with happiness…because I know that if you want to you will be magnificent."

Lelouch didn't say anything and he pulled his eyes away, and just as Suzaku was starting to be concerned he trailed the pads of his fingers against the back of Suzaku's hand.

"It's time for lessons," He said, rising, but from one look, one confused, melancholy glance, Suzaku knew they would be speaking again.

* * *

"Dr. Fetch," Suzaku smiled and bowed, "I apologize for my outburst. That wasn't fair and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Dr. Fetch only blinked for a moment, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline as he fidgeted.

"I accept your apology," He finally blurted, and then he made a face. "…and apologize for my own," he cleared his throat, "unpleasantness."

"Great," Suzaku grinned and fidgeted in excitement, sitting on the desk behind him and swinging his legs.

"I had," Fetch cleared his throat again, "…an idea concerning your, ah, musical mishaps. I believe that we should start with something a little more straightforward. I suppose in your field it is important to have manual dexterity."

"Very important," Suzaku agreed with a wince. "It's the difference between getting singed and getting blown up."

"Ah," The man pressed his fingers together and smiled a little. "I suppose it is…and if it came down to memorizing a great deal of information?"

Suzaku had to think for a moment, it had been too long. He swung his legs a little, and said, "Upside down I can memorize two sheets of eleven font text in the time it takes to read. Right side up I can do four pages at ten point font. I'm afraid I wasn't very good with that sort of thing-"

"No, that's fine," And surprisingly the man did look pleased, his moustache curling with a smile. "We will work on music theory and then pick an instrument, instead of starting from scratch."

Suzaku smiled back, but it dimmed a little when the man said, "Now, penmanship on the other hand-"

Suzaku sighed but could do nothing but obey. He felt stupid tracing letters, especially the cursive ones, but still, under the Professor's eyes he began to learn and just as he tried…began to make himself just a little bit better.

* * *

"If you don't like it we can always redecorate." The Prince lounged up against the doorway and watched Suzaku's open-mouthed astonishment from the doorway. They'd passed a group of paint-splattered individuals on their way back and Suzaku finally understood why.

The smell of fresh paint was pungent even despite the wide open window looking down on the garden but Suzaku didn't mind. He was too busy gaping at the open armoire full of uniforms and clothes, the lush looking bed in the corner and the giant mahogany desk. It was like a scene out of his wildest fantasies, when he would stare up at the creaking springs of the sagging top bunk and dream of what it would be like to live like a human.

Just the idea of being the only one to use the bed was fantastic and there was the Prince smiling and giving him his own _room_.

"What?" The Prince made an odd face, an expression Suzaku was becoming familiar with. "Did you think you'd be sleeping on the floor? Knights are no longer required to sleep at the foot of their masters' beds, Suzaku."

"Oh." Suzaku blushed. "This is so much, my Prince, too much, and-"

"We're not done yet." Lelouch looked determined but melancholy as he stepped further into the room and revealed what had been leaning in the shadows behind his slim body. Suzaku sucked in a breath through his teeth and felt like a fool as Lelouch smiled.

"Every knight needs a sword."

It was a beautiful, royal blue inlaid with precious stones and gold filigree that made it come alive in the sunlight. Lelouch held it out with both hands and Suzaku knelt down, taking the offering with due reverence and then clutching it to his chest like a favorite child. The metal was very warm and well-polished, but obviously used with small signs of wear on the pommel.

"It belonged to my mother." Lelouch stepped in closer, laying his hand on the curve of Suzaku's skull. He brushed his fingers through Suzaku's hair in a soft, rhythmic motion that was reassuring and very comforting. "She was my father's knight before she was his consort."

"My Prince…it's too much." Suzaku followed the slight increase of pressure until he was pressing his forehead against the Prince's thigh.

"It is just enough and no more." Lelouch chastised gently, continuing the petting motion. "It is what you deserve."

There was a time, Suzaku thought, when he would have died before kneeling to a Britannian Prince, but that boy hadn't understood what Suzaku knew now; that a comforting hand meant the difference between a beating heart and a life beginning to turn black around the edges.

"Thank you, my Prince." Suzaku sighed as Lelouch's other hand came to rest on his cheek. He turned his head and brushed his lips against the Prince's knuckles. Somehow all of his insecurities seemed to settle when the Prince did little more than accept the touch and continue to brush his fingers through Suzaku's hair.

"No, my knight." Lelouch whispered. "Thank _you_. I think-"

Suzaku lifted his eyes to see Lelouch staring down pensively before nodding once and smiling.

"No, I _know_." Lelouch amended. "My mother would be very proud."

And Suzaku finally realized that he was _home_.


End file.
